Angst to the Fullest
by Maya Beebop
Summary: Nny takes out his anger on a few stupid teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny looked up and down the street. No one was in sight. _Good, then no one will bug me…_

He made his way to the Taco Smell and ordered a simple two tacos. And a Brainfreezie. What else? Sitting down, he munched on his taco goodness. _Mmm…taco-y_.

He caught sight of a group of teenagers in the corner, laughing hysterically. A few times, he caught them glancing at him and cracking up. A tic in his forehead started to twitch.

After about five minutes of this, they all walked over to him and a boy spoke to him, a huge grin on his face. "Hey, dude, nice boots! They the boots that freaks like you wear?"

Johnny simply sat there, watching them laugh. "I like these boots and the way I look, and if you don't mind, would you please remove your hand from my Brainfreezie?" Johnny's voice went low and dangerous as he turned his attention to the one who had disgraced the drink.

The boy who had shoved his hand in the Brainfreezie withdrawed it, and, with a hand covered in Cherry Doom, proceeded to wipe his hand off on Johnny's Z? shirt.

Now, they were pushing it. The one who first spoke stated, "And what's with the hair? Can I suggest a comb? Or some shampoo? Cause dude, you look like crap."

"You really shouldn't be disrespectful of other people's opinion like that." Johnny was at the end of his rope.

"Shut up! If you can't shut up and listen, then I guess we'll have to MAKE you!" Some of the larger guys flexed their muscles as the girls oohed and ahhed.

Johnny was the one talking now. "It's always like this. Someone can't enjoy a meal without being annoyed by people like _you_. It's people like you that give humanity a bad name."

One of the smart-alecky ones addressed Johnny. "No, moron, people who give humanity a bad name are the ones who dress like YOU!"

"Like I said, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and I respect yours, so please respect mi-" Johnny was interrupted.

"You know what? No one cares about your opinion, freak! You ain't got friends, you ain't got style, and you ain't got-"

But he was cut short. Johnny had whipped up, and quickly grasped the boy by both arms, and somehow managed to bring a knife to his throat.

"HOW DARE YOU! ALL I WAS TRYING TO GET ACROSS TO IDIOTS LIKE YOU WAS THAT PEOPLE ARE INDIVIDUALS!!! THEY MAY DO AS THEY PLEASE, YOU INSIDIOUS VERMIN!!!"

The boy and his friends were all now cowering in a corner, inching away from this dark person. Johnny raised his knife, then brought it down slowly away from the group of terrified teenagers, almost dropping it. He put on a thoughtful expression, and then suddenly said very calmly, "If I do it now, then they won't learn anything. I think I'll play teacher for awhile…I do SO love role-playing!" Johnny grinned. Quickly, from nowhere, Johnny pulled a small plastic ball out and threw it on the floor. A wide cloud of sleep-inducing fumes (to which Johnny had gotten immune to) blew up and set the whole restaurant to sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

The teenagers woke up, all looking at each other with terrified expressions on their faces. For even though none could see what hideous contraption they themselves were hooked up to, they could clearly see what the others were connected to.

As they looked around, they saw no windows and a simple staircase in one corner of the room, on which, leaning calmly, was the boy.

Johnny smiled. He had perfectly calculated that they'd all wake up at that precise instant. Now, the fun could begin.

He walked into the center of all the machines, so that the contraptions formed a rough circle 270 degrees around him. Then, setting down a home kareoke amplifier, he picked up the microphone and made like a basketball game announcer.

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLEEEE!!! Here, my dear friends, is my classroom. Many people have learned valuable lessons here in this very room, so I suggest, for your sake, that you do the same." He was smiling now.

"Now, little girl, you look like a sporty sort. What extracurricular activities do you participate in?"

"Uhhh…I'm a cheerleader," she answered uncertainly.

"AAH!!! DEMON!!!" Johnny flicked a switch and a horrible ripping sound resounded as the girl was torn five different directions. Her blood splattered all over everything-and everyone- in the room. "Wrong answer," Johnny answered calmly. 

The other girls took the example. Johnny walked up to one of the guys with the huge muscles. "I suppose that you're going to tell me that you play football?" Johnny grinned.

"Screw you! I can't believe this! You got us strapped into death-machines, and you expect us to TALK to you?"

Johnny shrugged. Then he pulled a lever. The boy was quickly bored through with a huge drill that had been secretly concealed behind him all the while. No one even noticed it. Now, it was hard to miss the shining, bloodstained steel going straight through him.

"I would have expected more of you people. Talking with me prolongs your life-span here, and I should think that anyone would be able to grasp that concept." 

He suddenly got excited. "In fact, I'll play a game with you! Every time someone answers a question the way I want it answered, I'll lean on the wall for five minutes, and won't move. You can try to escape and I won't do a thing about it. If you're up those stairs and out of my sight by the time five minutes is done, I'll forget about you. But here's the catch. For every _wrong answer_, I make a mark on your head with this chalk. Three marks, and I pull a little lever or push a little button. And I think your puny minds can comprehend what happens what I do _that_." 

Johnny was almost jumping up and down now. "AND, as an added bonus, since we're all such good _friends_ here, You can call me Nny!"

And so the game begun…


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we'll start with _you_." Nny put the tip of his knife against the tip of the girl's nose. "What is your name? This, by the way, does not count in our little game."

"Uhh, my name's Cici." 

"Really?! Interesting…ok here's your question. Do you think it is _kind_ to treat people the way that you treated me in that restaurant?"

Cici started to hyperventilate. "Not really, but it was all in fun! Can't you realize that? We were only playing!"

Nny raised his hand and put a white streak down Cici's forehead with his chalk. "Not the answer I was looking for. I did NOT want you life story, I only wanted an honest, and SHORT answer."

Nny turned to the boy next to her. "And you are?"

This was the smart, dweeby one. "Jeff…"

"Ok, Jeff, why is it that people like you have to put others down just to make you feel better?"

"I…don't know…"

"That's a shame." Nny put a mark on his head, too.

After asking a question of that sort to the other five people (two of which were not nice about it-Nny had flicked the switch on both of them), he got back to the remaining five, four of which had chalk marks, one had two (Nny had NOT liked that answer, but decided to be lenient about it). 

"What have we here?" Nny looked at Cici again. "What activities do you like to do after school?" 

"Why do _you_ care? It's just a stupid question! And who here is _really_ going to escape? We'll never get out of here, and you know it!"

Nny pondered this for a few minutes. "You know, you're right. And since I am a man of my word, I'll make another promise to you. The last person here may go. And I will NOT wait until everyone is done their turn. _You answer wrong, you go_. That's it. No second chances."

Nny moved on to Jeff again. "How about you? What do you do after school, besides hang around with morons?"

"Actually, I'm in computer club. I design web sites for the school." Jeff was uneasy. Maybe this Nny didn't like computers.

"Oh! You design all those cool little pictures and layouts! What better way to spend time? At least THEN you are not making other people feel bad!" Nny beamed.

To Jeff's relief, Nny moved on to the girl next to him, named Danielle. "What do you do?"

Danielle stuttered. "I…I'm….I…"

Nny grew impatient. "Spit it out or I'll kill you now!"

Danielle was sobbing now. "I don't DO anything after school. I sit around and write poetry! And it's about suicide! Please don't hurt me!" She braced herself and tried to listen for his hand reaching for the lever that seemed to trigger the machine she was strapped up to.

Nny was in disbelief. "Now, now, you really shouldn't write like that. It's not healthy. If you get out of here, please stop writing like that. I DO like good work. I'd like to read your poems after all this is done." Nny smiled at her. He even erased the white chalk mark on her head, setting her back at zero. "I'll even stand here for five minutes. Do as you please, I won't move." He leaned against the wall.

Four minutes to go. A boy named Dean had loosened one of the ties around one arm. Three to go and he'd be free.

Three minutes. Dean had another tie off. He was frantically working out the dips and doodles of the knot as the others wriggled hopelessly in their bindings.

Two minutes. Dean was successful in undoing one more. Just one on his left leg held him to the contraption.

One minute. As the clock drew to fifteen seconds, Dean was loose! He scrambled towards the flight of stairs. _Three, two, one…_ Nny could still see Dean's legs. He threw his knife.

Dean rolled down the stairs, and a huge crack was heard. His neck had broken. Dean was dead.

"Dear, dear. He should have saved his time. If he left the one tie on, he'd have the next five minutes to escape…" Nny shook his head in mock sadness.

"Oh well. How about you?" Nny looked at a pretty girl named Jalyse.

"Up yours, ass! I don't want to answer your questions! You can go and die for all I care! I'm going to heaven, and you're going to hell! Go kill me! Go ahead!" She screamed at him.

"Do you really believe you're going there?" Nny honestly asked.

She was taken aback. "Yes, actually. I accepted Christ and I lived-for the most part-for him."

"I see. I envy your conviction." And with that, he pushed a button, and Jalyse was no more.

After a few more questions, it was down to Danielle and a boy named Roger.

"Roger, would you say that you've had intercourse with a girl? And exactly how old are you?"

"That's not fair! That's two questions!" Roger defended himself.

"I think you should answer." Nny waved his knife.

"For your information, I have, and I'm a proud eighteen!" Roger put on one last spring of hope. "Hey, Danielle! If this guy's a sicko, then you're gonna die! I'm gonna be out of here! Have fun in the other world!!!"

But that's not how it happened.

Nny blew up. HOW DARE YOU OPENLY ADMIT TO THAT!!! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT A SICKO!!! DIE, FOOL!!!" Nny pulled the lever.

A horrible crunching noise was heard. When Danielle decided to look again, she saw Roger in a most horrific, unnatural position. He looked like a human envelope.

"Well, I AM a man of my word. Danielle, you may go." Nny untied her and even escorted her to his front door. "By the way, I'll have my eye out for your poems!"


End file.
